It is increasingly envisaged to equip aircraft with members for rotationally driving the wheels which allow the aircraft to move while its power plants are inactive. In general, the drive member comprises an electric motor combined with a reduction gear and equipped with an output pinion which cooperates with a driving ring secured to the rim of the wheel. However, securing the ring to the rim requires the provision on the latter of specific clevises around the periphery thereof, which entails that specific rims must be produced. Most often, with the rims of aircraft wheels of a certain size, the rims comprise two half-rims assembled together by a series of bolts.